Story of Fang Hood
by flyonfan14
Summary: They have wings. Now i didnt say this was an all human story. So surprise any way now they will have to find a way to stop Jeb and his evilness. And Max and Fang might actually have fealings for each other...FAX!
1. Chapter 12

I'm deleting this story and starting all over again. I'm really really sorry. I just think I can make this a lot better if I started it over. Thanks for all the reviews and your support!


	2. Chapter one

Story of Fang Hood

Chapter one

_I was playing tag with my best friend Max, around our village. It was early in the evening and the air was crisp. We had been out here for hours and our other friends Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel had went in for dinner._

_"Tag! You're it Fang." Max said and started running away from me._

_" Not for long!" I yelled and chased after her._

_Max and I ran into the woods. Jumping over fallen branches and tree stumps as fast as we could. I ran as hard as I could and started catching up to her, and right when I was about to touch her back I tripped on a root._

_I fell on my face in a mud puddle. _

_"Gross." I said getting up._

_Max stopped, turned around and started laughing. I walked over and hugged her. _

_"Fang!" She yelled hitting my arms._

_"Get off!" But I just kept on hugging her. _

_" Not unless you say please." I told her, holding her tight. She was taller than me and her long brown hair went down her back. I liked pulling on it when she bugged me._

_She let out a frustrated sigh. "Fang, please get your muddy arms off of me or I will go and tell father. Or kick you from here to the castle."_

_I let go of her and smiled._

_"Race you back!" I said and ran back to the forest entrance._

_Max and I ran and ran, and once we burst out of the woods, we were met with a terrible seen._

_The whole village was up in flames and people were running around screaming. We were stunned. There were people dead in the streets and others dying._

_Max was the first to move. She ran down the road and to her house. I ran after her and found her inside beside her dead parents. She looked up at me with a tear stained face then looked back down. Her shoulders were shaking and she quietly sobbed over her mom and dads body. Max NEVER cried. _

_I remembered my own mom and sprinted out of the house and across the street to my own house. But it was up in flames. _

_"Mom!" I yelled and ran inside. _

_I stumbled and coughed from all the smoke. I looked around but the heat stung my eyes. _

_I coughed again. "Mom." I said hoarsely. My lungs were burning. I had to get out of here. I crawled on my hands and knees out of the house and collapsed. I started crying. _

_"Fang. Help!" I looked up and saw my friend Iggy trapped in the doorway of his house. I ran over and tried to pull away the wood but they were really hot and stung my skin. I tried again and yanked away a piece. _

_"Fang it's not going to work." Iggy said. "Just leave before you get hurt."_

_"No. I'll get you out of here. I promise." And with that I pulled a really big piece of wood away and grabbed Iggys hand and pulled him out of the doorway. We fell in a heap on the grass coughing. Iggys strawberry blonde hair was a bit singed at the top and he had a few scrapes here and there, but he was okay._

_"Are your parents..." I didn't need to finish, he just nodded his head and looked away. _

_He sniffed. "I should go find Angel and Gasman. You go get Max and Nudge." He said and ran in the direction of Angel and Gazzy's house._

_Finding Nudhe was easy. She was outside her house crying quietly in her front lawn. Her brown curls were out of place and her brown eyes were I got her, we walked back to Max's house and found her sitting outside. Her eyes were red and her face was a bit blotchy from crying a lot. I sat down next to her and kept quite._

_Iggy came a few minutes later with Angel and Gasman. Their blue eyes were full of sadness. Poor Angel was only a few months old and Gazzy was just two. _

_They didn't deserved this. Iggy, Fang and Max were eight and little Nudge was just five. Too young to lose their parents. _

_Their lives had took a turn for the worst._

_Three days later, Max was taken away. And we never saw her again._

Seven years later

My name is Fang. Fang Hood.

I am 15 and an outlaw, I'm thinking that's a record.

I live with my family in Sherwood forest, in Nottinghamshire England.

My family, the Merry flock's names are Iggy, Nudge, Gasman and Angel. Sadly the one person missing is Max. Maximum Ride lived in my village when I was a kid and she was my best friend. One day raiders came and destroyed our village and killed our parents. Later on the sheriff came in on kings orders and took Max in to raise her as his own. I never saw her again.

So as if got any better, which it didn't, I started to steal things. I had no choice. I was starving and couldn't let my flock starve.

People started to resent me. No one thought about us, we were just kids who didn't have a home or a family. So we fled to Sherwood. We made it a home and I started to get really good at archery and sword fighting. The flock wear lincoln green cloths but I wear all black. We robbed every man who traveled through Sherwood. Life was good we had everything we needed- well everything a bunch of misfits need. But for me I was hurting inside. I needed Max.

M p.o.v

There I was listening to Jeb Batchelor talking about the same thing he talks about every freak'n year. "It's that time of year darling. Town square will be full of people and I need you to. Stay. Inside!" I'd be like "But why father?" And he'd be like "Because that fool Fang Hood cold be around." Then I'd be like " But father I can take care of myself and why would he want to for some weird reason, kidnapp me. I know I am indestructible yet stunning, bored yet amused, tough yet cute, angry yet maje-" "Darling I get the point. But your still not going. now for God sake quit boasting!" So you see I didn't have a chance. That's what he thought at least.

If you were stupid enough to think that I, Maximum Ride would let that nut job control me like some monkey from the circus, then you are totally insane. That man is not my father. I might call him that but that's because I've lived with him and his wife since my parents died and Jeb adopted me. I still think about my friends I left behind. They were more then friends, they were family. I guess what kept me going was Fang. Ever since he became a outlaw all I could think about was him. That's why I want to go to town square. This time I was going for sure.

When Jeb left I went to the front door to wave goodbye. After I went to the back to see if the men Jeb hired to guard the house were there. They were so I went back inside and went to the basement. I dressed in my Black tunic with the hood and opened a hole I've been digging since I was nine, it lead all the way to the town well. I stepped in the hole and took a breath.

"Here goes nothing."


End file.
